


Newtmas oneshot - Jealous Thomas

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thomas is jealous, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anon on tumblr: could you write a newtmas one in which thomas was /no so slightly/ jealous over the fact that newt and alby are bff? (as much as i love newtmas, i couldn't help but admire newt-alby's friendship, and had this headcanon that somehow thomas was always jealous with their closeness xD but of course newt would always like greenie-thomas the best /in that way/ ;) ) please with cherry on top?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas oneshot - Jealous Thomas

As he returned to the glade after a long day of running, Thomas’ eyes immediately scanned the crowd of boys that were there to greet him. Unfortunately, a certain blonde wasn’t among them. He walked over to the Homestead to look for Newt and hopefully get to relax from the intense stress of the day in his arms, even if only for a few seconds. That was the great thing about Newt’s hugs: no matter how stressed out Thomas was, Newt would always welcome him into his arms and, as if by magic, Thomas would always feel so much better afterwards. In Thomas’ eyes, Newt was amazing. 

When he reached the Homestead, he looked in and saw his golden boy… tucked under Alby’s arm. Of course. Newt and Alby were incredibly close; closer than Thomas could ever hope to be with Newt. “Hi guys.” Thomas greeted the two boys as he walked into the Homestead.  
“Hiya Tommy.” Newt flashed his angelic grin that made Thomas’ heart flutter and –  
“Hey Thomas.” Thomas felt a pang in his chest. Alby was the one thing that stood between him and Newt being together. And the worst part was that Alby was such a nice guy. If he wasn’t, Thomas would have easily resented him and done anything in his power to get rid of him. But he couldn’t.  
“How was it today?” Newt asked  
“Stressful. Exhausting as always.” Thomas confessed “I just wish I could find some kind of comfort” Newt pouted in apology, showing that he didn’t get the hint that Thomas needed a hug, and instead stayed snuggled up to Alby.  
“Well we’re all very grateful of you and the other runners. You’re giving us hope of a way out.” Alby noted. Thomas nodded his thanks to the boy, and Newt smiled at Alby as if every word he’d just said was a ticket out of the maze and into a perfect life of luxury and comfort. Jealousy hit Thomas hard in the gut.  
“I’m gonna go.” Thomas announced, breaking the silence “I need to relax a bit and I can’t seem to do that right now.”  
“Okay, Tommy.” Newt replied, giving a small wave in Thomas’ direction before turning back to Alby. 

Thomas stormed out of the Homestead and into the Deadheads, grumbling to himself all the while. He sat down against a tree and closed his eyes. He was tense and needed to calm down. So what if Newt liked Alby more than Thomas? This crush was just a phase, as they all are. But Thomas couldn’t imagine a day where the gleam in Newt’s honey brown eyes wouldn’t warm his heart, or his smile, so pure and contagious, wouldn’t make Thomas want to sweep Newt up in his arms and kiss him. He sighed in frustration.  
A loud snap sounded from behind him. “Newt?” Thomas called, jumping to his feet and turning around, hoping to see the blonde.  
“Afraid not, Thomas.” The boy apologised  
“Oh, hey Chuck.” Thomas sighed, offering an apologetic smile.  
“I came to tell you there’s a party tonight.”  
“What’s the occasion?”  
“Well, you said to Alby that the job was really stressing you out, so he and Newt decided that you should all get a night to get a bit of weight off your shoulders.”  
Thomas nodded “Thanks Chuck.”  
The younger boy smiled at Thomas “I leave you to your lovey-dovey daydreams about Newt. See you this evening.” And with that, he left, leaving Thomas with his mouth flapping open and shut, trying to form some kind of argument. 

That night, Thomas was falling about dangerously close to the fire. He was quite a lightweight and had drank a bit too much for his own good, not admitting even to himself that it was because he wanted to forget about Newt and how jealous Alby made him for a while. He started mumbling to himself – something about beautiful blonde hair and stupid best friends – when he tripped and fell towards the bonfire.  
“Woah, careful there, Tommy.” Newt caught Thomas, holding him close. Their faces were so close, Thomas could feel Newt’s breath against his lips. All he had to do was move a little closer and they would be kissing. But like always, Thomas’ fantasy had to be interrupted but one name “Alby!” Newt screamed and the boy came running over.  
“What is it Newt?” Alby panicked, putting his arm around Newt’s shoulder. He looked at Thomas “Is this about what you told me earlier?”  
“No,” Newt smiled softly, before shaking head and resuming his serious expression “I think Thomas has had too much to drink. We need to get him away from the fire.” Alby nodded and tried to put Thomas’ arm round his shoulders. Thomas yanked it away in protest.  
“Thomas, you’ve got to cooperate.” Alby ordered  
“Not with you!” Thomas protested  
“Thomas!” Alby scolded  
“No!” Thomas pouted “I don’t like you.”  
“Don’t say that, Tommy” Newt yelled. He looked beyond pissed off. Alby started at Thomas, and after a few beats, seemed to have a lightbulb moment.  
“Why don’t you like me, Thomas?” Alby smirked smugly  
“Because Newt likes you more than me.” Thomas whined  
“And why is that a problem?” Alby prompted  
“Because I loooove Newt.”  
Newt froze. A heavy silence fell over the three of them. Newt shook his head “You’re drunk.” He growled “On one jar of Gally’s drink.” He dropped Thomas and stomped off.  
“Neeeewt!” Thomas called after him. He picked himself up and stumbled after the blonde. “Neeeeewt!” He followed the boy into the deadheads where he found him sat against a tree with his head in his hands. “Newt?” Thomas softened his voice “Are you crying?” Newt lifted his head up and sure enough, tears were slowly trickling down his face. Thomas cautiously sat himself besides Newt, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
“You hate Alby.” Newt sniffled “And now every time I look at him, I’m gonna feel so guilty.”  
“Why? You didn’t do anything.”  
“Because, Tommy, Alby’s put up with me going on an’ on about my bloody crush on you. He’s never once got annoyed with me being basically obsessed and now you hate him.”  
“You what?”  
Newt paused “How drunk are you?”  
“Quite.”  
“D’you think you’ll remember any of this klunk tomorrow?”  
“I hope so.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why’s that? I’m a mess and I’ve shucked up massively in actually telling you that I like you.”  
“Because if I remember, I can tell you that I don’t hate Alby, that I was really jealous because I thought you liked him a lot more than you liked me, and that I really like you too.”  
“You do?”  
“I do.” Thomas grinned “Lots and lots and lots.” He reached up and wiped away Newt’s tears. Newt wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“In that case,” Newt whispered into Thomas’ hair “I can’t wait ‘til tomorrow.”


End file.
